wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj
thumb|Map of the Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj =General= *'Level:' 60+ *'# of Players:' 20 *'Location:' Southern Silithus, Kalimdor *'Released:' Patch 1.9 *'Abbreviation:' AQ20 or RAQ ---- History For history and lore details, see Ahn'Qiraj. Notes The Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj is an outdoor 20-player raid instance. It uses a similar loot system to Zul'Gurub, via tokens dropped from bosses which are used to complete quests that give item rewards. Additionally, the quests can only be completed once a certain reputation has been reached with the Cenarion Circle. The rewards are class-specific: a ring at honoured, a cloak at revered and a weapon at exalted. There is a set bonus for all three. The entrance to the Temple of Ahn'Qiraj, which is a 40-man raid instance intended to be the step after Blackwing Lair, is via a separate portal following the right path from the Scarab Wall gate. Most of the area is mountable, however, the bug mounts from the Temple of Ahn'Qiraj do not work here. If any member of your party is in combat then your entire party is in combat no matter where they are in the instance. However, it is possible for hunters to use Feign Death to briefly leave combat, just long enough to begin eating/drinking during a boss fight. The trash mobs prior to killed bosses do not respawn, with the exception of the non-elite, non-aggressive scarab beetles. =Preparation= Many of the mobs in the Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj use poison or nature-based attacks, so nature resistance gear would be ideal. However, nature resistance in Ahn'Qiraj seems not to be near as crutial as fire resistance to Molten Core. Guilds who attempt the Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj should not be required to be decked out in epic-quality equipment. A 20-man raid can be managed with mostly blues, and even some greens. Likewise to nature resistance gear, Greater Nature Protection potions have some potential use in Ahn'Qiraj. However, the formula for these potions is known to sell for more than Greater Fire Protection potions. Since the progression for the instances of this size is to go from Blackrock to Zul'Gurrub to the Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj, the type of gear to have would be ZG-level or above. Those wearing Molten Core gear and above will find this instance a lot simpler. Inside the Gates of Ahn'Qiraj there are two portals. The one on the left side is the portal to the Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj. The one on the right is the portal to the Temple of Ahn'Qiraj. =Encounters= Trash Mobs * Anubisath Guardian * Flesh Hunter * Hive'Zara Collector * Hive'Zara Drone * Hive'Zara Sandstalker * Hive'Zara Soldier * Hive'Zara Stinger * Hive'Zara Tail Lasher * Hive'Zara Wasp * Obsidian Destroyer * Qiraji Gladiator * Qiraji Swarmguard * Shrieker Scarab * Spitting Scarab Bosses One of the nice things about AQ20 is that you don't need to kill all the bosses to finish it. The only ones you need to kill to progress are Kurinnaxx and General Rajaxx, and then you can head straight to Ossirian if you like. *Kurinnaxx *General Rajaxx *Moam *Buru the Gorger *Ayamiss the Hunter *Ossirian the Unscarred =Loot= The loot in AQ20 comes from: * killing bosses. * killing mobs. * coffer chests in the instance containing scarabs and idols, requiring coffer keys that drop off of mobs. The keys are not soulbound and as of 1.10 no longer disappear when you leave the zone. If you only recieve one (1) key it is recomended you use it on the chest near Ossirian. * After killing Ossirian the Unscarred, his head will drop and that will start the quest the The Fall of Ossirian, which rewards the player with an epic neck piece. For more details see: Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj Loot Loot-quest System AQ20 loot-quests require tokens which drop from bosses, combined with a certain level of faction with the Cenarion Circle. (Zul'Gurub uses a similar system). Players must collect ten scarab items of two certain types (two lots of five), two stone idols of a certain type, and a single Qiraji item. When a player has the appropriate collection for a particular item and a certain level of reputation with the Cenarion Circle, they can turn them in for the item. See : Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj Quest Loot for a full list. =Quests= * Starts with the quest item Head of Ossirian the Unscarred * Collect the quest item Kurinnaxx's Venom Sac from Kurinnaxx Ahn'Qiraj, Ruins Ahn'Qiraj, Ruins Ahn'Qiraj, Ruins Category:Added content